


Bring me home

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives a perfect life with his wife Jessica but all changes when some things seems strangely familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me home

The morning alarm rang at 6:45am like every week days. Sam stretched his arm to push the OFF button and he finally opened his eyes. Jessica asleep by his side made him smile and he repeated to himself, like all the other morning, that if she was here with him, than it was, indeed, going to be a good day.

He stood up and silently went in the bathroom linked at the room to take a shower. He then put clothes on and, after having kissed Jessica lightly on her temp, left the house with his suitcase in hand.

A Little Sip of Heaven was a great coffee shop he stopped everyday since almost three years now, since he and Jessica had moved in this town. The coffee there was always fresh and the people there were the kindest. He stopped there, this morning wasn’t an exception, ordered a breakfast, sat a table and took his folders in his suitcase before starting to work already.

Sam was a young lawyer but not one of the worst. He was doing his job correctly, hadn’t lose a case yet - he was realist, he knew one day it would happen - and he liked to read his case before walking in his office. It was calm and he was more inclined to fully understand the case, so more inclined to help those people.

A lady - her name was Madison, Sam would say she was a sweetheart - brought him his breakfast sandwich and his coffee with a smile. He returned the smile with a ‘Thank you’ and continued his work.

At 8am his watch biped and he closed his folders, put everything in his suitcase and headed to the tube. At 8:30 he was at his office. “This will be a good day,” he repeated to himself.

At 5pm Sam opened the door of his house. He directly join his wife in the kitchen and greeted her with a kiss.

“Hi, hon,” Jessica smiled. “How was your day ?”

“Really good. I’ve missed you, thought.”

“It’s not like I was going to disappear,” she laughed lightly.

“We never know, maybe you will.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“Okay, I believe you. I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too.”

Sam smiled brightly.

“What are you doing ?” He asked, checking the over.

“Chicken, rice, vegetables. And you eat your vegetables !” She precised.

“Hey, I’m not my brother !” He opened his arms defensibly. “It reminds me, we should call Dean soon. It’s been a while since we saw him. I mean, wow, a whole week !”

Jessica laughed at his husband’s realization.

“Well, it was his honey moon…”

“I can’t believe he’s finally married.”

“Me neither. He and Cassie made the perfect couple.”

“I thought we were the perfect couple !”

“Well, Dean does help Cassie making the dinner…”

“I help you ! All the time !”

“No, you help me ruins the dinner !”

“Okay, you know what ? That’s enough. Young girl, you need some correction.”

Before he knew it, Jessica was already running away. His surprise passed, he ran after her and finally catch her. He imprisoned her in his arms and started tickles her until she cried of laughter.

Sam s-stop, p-please !” She managed to say between her laugh and her breathe. Sam stopped.

“Why ?” He demanded. “Do you have something to say ?”

“I take back what I said. We make the perfect couple. Dean and Cassie are amateurs compared to us !” She smiled and Sam mirrored her.

“They are !” He agreed.

Sam freed Jessica and she punched him gently on the arm.

“Now stop distracting me, I have a chicken to cook.”

“I would propose my help but someone said I was always ruining the dinner,” he sighed.

“Well, maybe if I supervise you, it won’t be ruined…” Jess suggested.

“You’re too good for me.” Sam kissed his wife softly.

They did the dinner together and Sam didn’t ruined it, they ate it, did the dishes together and than they watched a movie at the TV, Jessica comfortably installed against Sam’s body. He was playing with her hair and, at this lightning, Sam could have swore they had some golden reflects in them. It made him feel strangely but it passed quickly. After the movie, they went to bed. “That really was a good day,” decided Sam before falling asleep.

“Hey Sammy !” his brother Dean greeted him when he called him the next day. “Aren’t you working ?”

“Lunch break. So, Cassie are you are back, then ? How was that ?”

“Awesome !” Sam rolled his eyes at that. With Dean, everything was awesome. To be honest, he overused the word. “That’s weird that you call now, I was thinking of calling you sometimes today. I thought you were working.”

“I am, I’m in my lunch break,” he repeated. “So do you want to come over, or are we coming over ?”

“We’ll come, we just came back and the apartment his a mess. I don’t get it, we’re here, the apartment is a mess, we’re not here it’s the same. How ?”

“I don’t know man,” Sam laughed, “But, I’m sorry, work’s calling me back. Come at the hour you want, I’m home after 5.”

“Perfect, see you later, little bro.”

Sam hang to phone and quickly called Jessica to tell her his brother and his new wife were coming later in the day. She sounded please and they hang out.

Sam came back to work. He had to call that father named Gabriel Milton, just divorced and whose ex was being a bitch to, didn’t want him to see his daughters. He looked at the name on the paper, almost dreamily, before snapping himself. He called Mr.Milton, took some notes and give him a rendez vous on the next few day.

Fatigue hit him suddenly and he regretted having skipped his daily coffee this morning. With Dean coming later, Sam decided to go take a not-so-good-but-better-than-nothing coffee on the second floor of the office.

He saluted a few persons he knew on his way to the coffee machine. When he arrived, there was some person and he had to wait. That annoyed him a bit because he didn’t really have the time but, now he was there, he really wanted a coffee so waited.

While he waited, he heard a laugh that seemed familiar. He looked around but he saw nobody he knew. Marking a step foward, he laughed at himself. He was at his work plae, it was normal he knew some voie or laughs without knowing their face. The person before him left and his turn came. He paid the machine, wait for his coffee to pur and returned at work.

At 5pm, when he arrived home, Dean and Cassie were already there.

“Dean, you jerk, I told you to come after 5 ! I didn’t want you to bother my wife !” He shouted when he made his first step in the house.

“Bitch, your wife called my wonderful wife and invited us before, precising you were an idiot,” Dean replied from the living room.

Sam when there, meeting his wife and his brother and his wife. The picture of his family warmed his heart.

“I never, never said you were an idiot,” said Jessica.

“I believe you,” Sam replied.

He greeted her properly with a kiss and Dean pulled him.

“Come here, Sasquatch, I want a kiss too,” he joked.

The brother hugged tightly, happy to see each others after a whole week, but Sam looked puzzled.

“How did you call me ?”

“Sasquatch.”

“You never called me that. It reminds me of something, I don’t know what.”

“Well, this is what you are, a Sasquatch, so the nickname fit.” Dean ignored his last sentence.

Sam turned himself to Cassie and hug her as well, told her welcome in the Winchester family.

“Officially, anyway,” he added.

“Thank you, Sam. I’m glad to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s great. We started to miss you like hell. One entire week without you, when was the last time it arrived ?”

“When you ran away for Stanford.”

“What a great memory ! Jess, remind me to never ask that again, okay ?”

Everyone laughed and Jessica accepted with a nod.

They decided to buy some pizza (Sam and Dean argued for the pizza’s choice) and they took few beers. The rest of the evening was filled with joy and laughter and Dean and Cassie left at late hour.

The next day passed without familiar laugh or dreaming over a name and Sam met that Mr.Milton. The case wasn’t going to be easy, the ex wife having a really good lawyer and, especially a lot of money, but Sam was confident.

The day after, Sam’s day was the weirder.

He woke up and, looking at Jessica, he hoped it was somebody else. He didn’t know who and why, suddenly, he was feeling that but he shook his head and smiled, telling himself it was going to be a great day, as everyday. He put his clothes on and headed to A Little Sip of Heaven.

Sam smiled at Madison when he saw her behind the counter.

“Hi, Sam,” she greeted him. “As usual ?”

“Hum, no, I’ll take something sweet this morning. I don’t know what exactly,” he smiled in excuse.

“I can suggest you the Fruit Explosion muffin, customers loves it.” She bend over the counter to whispers him : “It has raspberry jam inside.”

“Oh, it seems good,” he said. “Yeah, I’ll take two. With my usual coffee. Thank you, Madison.”

She winked at him and he paid, taking his muffins and his coffee. While he was eating one of his muffins, the other was going to be for later, he thought the way she winked at him. That, too, was familiar. The question was whom were they ? All this laughs, this winks, this words and this colours ? Sam snapped himself back again. His watch biped and he went to work.

The day passed quickly and slowly at once. Those memories, he didn’t even know how to call them, were everywhere and he started to really wondered what he was missing. Or maybe who he was missing. He was still thinking of that when he went into bed that night.

His dreams were strange. They starts with Jessica, dying, burning, on the ceiling of the room. Then he saw Dean, saw something that looked like a ghost, and his brother and he were hunting the spirit. He saw Dean and he hunting lots and lots of spirit, creatures, monsters. He saw a day who was always the same, who was never changing. He saw himself and his brother stuck in “TV Land”, Dean in his dream called it, and it saw that smirk, hear that laughs, saw those golden hair.

When he woke up the next morning, it was with the familiar song Back in time and. He remembered everything. He didn’t knew if he was ready but he knew he didn’t have much choice now.

He did as the other day. Stretching his arms to push the button, shower, clothes, kiss Jessica’s hair and he accepted the fact that she was going to disappear, even if it hurt him like hell. He didn’t bother go at A Little Sip of Heaven and for the second time in a week, skipped that part of his routine. But this time wasn’t because he didn’t have the time, it was because everything was going to change.

He took the tube and went at his office and, there, took the elevator to go on the last floor. He took the stairs to go on the roof.

It was windy and Sam was cold but he couldn’t care less. Since his dreams, he knew all of this wasn’t real. When everyone would think it was just dreams, Sam knew his dreams were real, were memories, he could feel it, as he kept sensing familiar things. He thought about the life he was living, his wife, his job, his brother’s life with a bitter taste in his mouth. He was going to regret this, but he couldn’t live a fake life. Really realizing, he got angry.

“LOKI, YOU BASTARD, COME HERE ! ” he shouted with all his lungs. “I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR TRICKS ! NO MORE TIME LOOP, NO MORE TV LAND, NO MORE FAKE REALITY, YOU HEAR ME ? BRING ME HOME ! I want to go home… ” he lied.

He heard a snap and he turned around to see a guy with golden hair and eyes, and for once he didn’t saw an once of amusement. The trickster looked sad. He didn’t let that come to him.

“Bring me home,” he repeated quietly. “You can be sure when I’ll be home, with my brother, we’ll kill you. That’s enough.”

“You wanted this,” Loki told him.

He didn’t looked afraid, scared, or angry. He looked mostly tired. Maybe that was the most strange thing happening in this other reality.

“Remember, kiddo,” he supplied. “You asked for it.” Sam laughed sharply.

“I didn’t. Bring me home, now.”

“I won’t do anything before you remember !” Loki shouted back.

Sam sighed, eyed the Trickster in front of him with bad eyes.

“I don’t get it. You put me there, why do you want me to remember anything ? Why did you erased that ?”

“I didn’t do anything more than bring you here, and I can’t do anything if you don’t remember. You asked to be there, you asked for me to be out of your life.” Tired and sad Loki showed up again, Sam’s heart missed a beat.

“I don’t know what to remember okay ? I just want to get out.”

“I can’t tell you what you need to know, but I can help you, I think,” sighed the trickster. “So, Sam, were you happy ?”

Sam frowned at the question. What sort of question was that ? How was that supposed to help him ?

“Of course, I was. I mean, look at the life I had !”

“Were you entirely happy ?”

“Yes. Yes, I was.”

Sam thought, not understanding where this was supposed to lead. He remembered these last days.

“The question is, why did I keep saying and hearing you ?”

“You did ?” Loki’s eyes shined of hope.

“How do you think I remembered I was in another reality ? Nobody wake up in a morning and thought ‘Hey, let’s try call the trickster, maybe I’m in another reality !’”

“How was that ? What did you noticed ? How did you feel ?”

“What ?”

“Just think !” Loki pressed him.

So Sam thought again. He thought of when he had see golden reflects in Jessica’s hair and how he had felt weird. The feeling was more like nostalgia, he found out, and, looking at the trickster’s hair, he felt the same way, they were the same golden hair. He saw Loki’s eye winking at him in his head -the trickster was too sad, too empty for that right now- and he felt his heart beat faster. He saw the name on the page, the name he dreamed about, Gabriel. He knew a Gabriel, he loved a Gabriel, he remembered now. Reality snapped him and when he looked at the trickster again, they weren’t on the building’s roof anymore.

“Gabriel ?” he whispered.

All the pieces assembled when Gabriel smiled at him frankly. He was missing him, all this time. Why Gabriel put him in another reality ?

He remembered that too. The fight.

“What do you mean this is not right ?! How is this not right ?! How are we not right ?!”

“I don’t know, okay ! I mean, I… You’re an archangel, I’m a human. There is no way this is right !”

“Do you mean you wished I was human too ?”

“No ! I love you like you are but… I don’t know, okay ? I don’t now what I’m saying anymore.”

“That night, you wished you loved a human,” explained Gabriel. “You wished it so hard, I heard it. Like a prayer. I did the only think I could do, even if I didn’t want to. I showed you what a life with an human looked like.” The archangel stopped, obviously affected by what he was saying. “I missed you like hell… but I couldn’t come to you, or give you hint, or anything. You had to put everything together if you loved me. Heaven has strange rules.”

“I remembered you,” Sam said in a whisper. That made Gabriel smiled.

“You did. I suppose that means Heaven approves our relationship.”

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Sammich. We’re all right now, aren’t we ?” Gabriel had this little smirk Sam missed more than he thought and he tried to resist at the temptation to walks near the archangel and kiss him.

He gave up trying and kissed Gabriel. Hard.

“We’re alright,” he whispers in two kisses. “We really are.”


End file.
